Gone
by the loudest sound
Summary: No one said dying would be easy, and Lydia, isn't going willingly. But she can't do anything to stop it. The death of a fledgling through their eyes. I don't know if you'd count it as graphic. T just in case. Recently rewritten.


Title:_ Gone_

_Summary: No one said dying would be easy, and Lydia, isn't going willingly. But she can't do anything to stop it. The death of a fledgling through their eyes. I don't know if you'd count it as graphic. T just in case._

_AN: Okay, so I decided to redo this, and then post it again. I'd like to thank the very first two reviews for this story: _**CandyElephants** _and _**xxMusicalMime**. _Review if you'd like. This was my first story, so it might not be worth it. Just a little idea, a blurb, if you will. _

* * *

Music drifted out of the speakers.

Hayley Williams' voice could be heard all the way down the hall. Someone started pounding on the door, ruining my peaceful moment.

"Lydia! Open the door!" My roommate, Spencer, called. I rolled off my bed and landed on the floor with a dull _thud_. "Lydia!" She said a in a whiny voice. I stood up and opened the door. Spencer rushed in, her auburn hair flailing out behind her.

"Jesus Lydia! Why do you lock the door?"

"Spencer," I said exasperated. Turning to the door in her direction, I jiggled the handle up and down, "The door doesn't lock!"

"Do you see my arms?" she said with wide eyes. Her arms were full of notes and books.

"Sorry!" I shut the door and flung myself back onto my bed. She dropped her crap on her bed and started humming along to 'The Only Exception'.

"Lydia, get up," she poked my back. I let out a groan.

"Why?" I turned over and let my head hang over the edge, my black hair hanging down like a waterfall.

"Because school starts in fifteen minutes!" she started shoving her notes into her bag. I groaned again.

"I don't want to go!"

"Too bad."

"You suck."

"I know. Get up!" she pulled at my comforter. I shook my head. She pulled again, taking almost an inch off the bed.

"Spencer, no!" I managed to get out before she pulled the whole comforter off. I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor, with the comforter falling right over my. My head poked out of the end, my hair a tangled mess. "Thanks," I said dryly.

"No problem," she replied, giving me a tiny nod before disappearing into the bathroom. I stood and threw my comforter back on the bed. My Vamp. Sociology book sat on my night stand. I grabbed it and quickly shoved it in my bag. As Spencer and I ran around to get ready, the seconds ticked by. It was almost eight by the time we had both finished.

Spencer had changed out of her 'study' clothes and into a black pencil skirt, a long sleeve black tee and a vest that had the fifth former symbol on it. I had changed into my ripped up jeans and my plain black t-shirt with the fifth former symbol on it. We both ran down the hall of the dorm.

"Ohhhklahoma!" We chanted, as we raced past third formers giving us weird looks. Macy was waiting for us by the door, her golden-blonde hair in a tight bun. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt identical to mine, a typical 'Macy-like' outfit.

"You guys," she muttered distastefully, "take forever."

"Sorry! _Someone_ wouldn't get out of bed," Spencer said, shooting a look at me. I shrugged.

"I was tired," I replied, as we all walked in. Neferet was already standing by the board and she did not look very happy. We quickly took our seats.

"You're late, girls," Neferet said. I glanced at my watch.

"No, the rest of you were early. It's just now eight," I smirked. Neferet gave me a dirty look. When she turned back around, I stuck my tongue out at her back. Carson, the guy sitting next to me rolled his eyes.

Carson Black was a know-it-all with no sense of humor.

Such a shame too, because he was actually good-looking. Bottomless black eyes, blonde hair that reached his ears. If he wasn't so annoying, I might've actually liked him.

History ended quickly, and for that, I was grateful. Poetry kind of sucked, because it was the only class I didn't have with Spencer and, or Macy but it wasn't so bad. Music didn't seem to end and Economics was boring. Then, finally, it was lunch.

Spencer and Macy were already sitting at our table, a secluded booth in the back of the room. I got my food and went to sit down.

"So, Spence, excited for the Dark Daughters meeting tonight?" Macy asked, arching an eyebrow. Spencer stuck out her tongue and made a 'meh' face. I laughed, despite the fact that my mouth was full.

"I'm not," I said before anyone else could speak. They both rolled their eyes. I never wanted to go to meetings, but I kind of had to considering I had an affinity for fire. Spencer had to go as well, she was the current Dark Daughters leader. Anna came over with Ty and a third former in tow. Anna was a fourth former, but she was also Macy's cousin, so we had to deal with her. Ty was her stupid, arrogant boyfriend.

"Hey guys," Anna muttered, sliding in next to Macy. Ty sat next to her. The new kid stood there unsure what to do. I glanced at her. She had pretty chocolate brown hair, clear blue eyes and a tall, lanky form. I gestured for her to sit in the spot next to me.

"So what's your name?" I nodded to her.

"Casey," she mumbled.

"Cool. Welcome to the Table of Awesomeness," I turned back to my food. Beside me, Spencer snorted.

"So, Lydia, how're things with your dad?" Anna asked. I cringed. My mom had died when I was little, so I had lived with my dad most of my life. We had a big fight after I got marked and I hadn't really talked to him much.

One reason I didn't like Anna; she didn't take hints well. Spencer was adopted, Macy's parents were divorced, and my Dad was a raging alcoholic.

Anna? Her parents were happily married. She didn't understand that when you were with friends, you didn't want to talk about how screwed up things were at home.

How crappy your life was.

"Great," I muttered distastefully. We all looked away from Anna and her perfect high-lighted hair. And her stupid big gray eyes.

"So…" Ty trailed off. My head snapped up to look at him. Then I started coughing slightly. My throat was super dry, and my stomach was churning. I coughed again, and was surprised at the sudden pain in my chest. I coughed again. No!

"Lydia?" Spencer said in a small voice. I opened my mouth to say something, but a cough shook my whole body. Everyone let out an involuntary gasp. I looked down at the blood splatter that was on the table. Casey looked confused. I coughed again.

My insides felt like they were on fire. I began aching all over, and my vision was slowly becoming hazy.

"Lydia?" Macy asked forcefully. Coughs came, one after the other and pain continued to numb my chest.

I had never felt so much pain. Liquid dribbled out of my nose and I couldn't help but blink back a few bloody tears from my eyes

"Go get Neferet!" Spencer shrieked. Casey stood quickly and sprinted out of the building.

More coughs, more blood. I scooted out of the booth and on to the ground. Crouching on my hands and knees, I continued coughing, as blood began spewing from my mouth.

Blood was streaming heavily from any open place, even my ears. Every cough made it hurt more. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to move. The pain was overwhelming.

Blood was flooding my lungs, making it hard to breathe.

Spencer crouched down next to me and placed a hand on my back. Macy sat there, not sure what to do.

"It'll be ok, Lydia," Anna said, trying to sound soothing. Her voice was heavy and I could hear her crying. I collapsed on my stomach, but turned over to my back and thrashed around. Spencer grasped both my hands in hers.

"Lydia, listen to me," she said in a stern voice. I coughed again. Blood ran off my face, onto my neck and shirt. Spencer pulled me over to her, but I pulled away, not wanting to get blood on her. She just held me and cried. I could feel her sobs as much as I could feel mine. Macy collapsed next to us.

I heard soft footsteps getting closer. Macy and Spencer just hovered above me. I gasped and tried to wipe the trail of blood away from my eyes but I could barely see.

"Oh, Lydia," Macy said in a thick voice.

"I love you guys," I choked out before turning on my side, away from them, and throwing up. All I could see was the redness of it all.

Death is a funny thing, when you're staring it down in the face. Like watching your own execution, and just waiting for the blade to come down on your head.

The world continues around you. Life goes own.

Dawn still comes every morning and twilight still follows every evening.

"I love you too, Lydia," Spencer said. I glanced at her, my eyes straining to see her. Spencer's wide gray eyes, were wet with tears. Macy's bun was loose and her almost violet eyes were big. Her bottom lip trembled. She nodded along with Spencer, unable to speak. More coughs.

I have never thought that this type of pain was possible. Like acid burning through your veins as you helplessly lie, writhing on the floor in your own demented pain.

Well, poetry is really paying off.

I am a sick person, making jokes on my death bed-er, floor.

"Lydia!" Lenobia's shocked voice said from behind me. Lenobia, my mentor, was the only Mother figure I'd ever had and now I was going to lose her.

"Move girls," Neferet said, her voice wasn't harsh or commanding but soft and somewhat sad, "Drink this," Neferet said, placing a small vial in my hands.

I knew exactly what was inside. It was a milky white liquid. I'd seen a fledgling die before. Last year, actually. I remembered all the blood, all the crying and how the boy just lay there screaming.

I never thought it would happen to me, but then again, who does? I opened my eyes, knowing that instead of seeing bright green eyes, Neferet was seeing bloodshot, half-open eyes, and shook my head.

"Lydia, please," Lenobia choked out. Lenobia was crying. For me? I was just some troubled teen who was lucky enough to get marked. "Please. It'll take away the pain."

"I'm scared," I managed to say, looking at all of their faces. A small crowd had gathered around our little circle.

"I know Lydia, me too. But it'll be ok. I promise," Lenobia's voice was clear and determined.

No more riding horses.

No more poetry.

No more hanging out with the girls in our dorms. No more watching old movies and fighting over stupid things, like cereal. No more singing in the halls, or stalking cute guys. No more private jokes or girl talk.

No more anything.

"Call my dad," I said to Spencer, grasping her hands. I think she nodded.

_Down the hatch_, I thought to myself. Drinking the milky white liquid was hard. It tasted foul and just plan horrible, and I wanted to spit it out so bad.

"Swallow, Lydia," Neferet's voice said.

"Please, swallow," Lenobia echoed. I couldn't see anymore. Everything was just red with hazy shapes.

I swallowed.

It didn't take effect immediately, but slowly my body started going numb. I still felt a small pain in my chest, but it wasn't so bad.

"We love you Lydia," Spencer, Macy and Anna all said together. All I could do was nod.

Then it all went black.


End file.
